Through The Eye's of a Prince
by hikari123
Summary: This story is about two young Prince's who have an arguement one day which lead's. To one of the Prince's demise.
1. Chapter 1

**Through The Eye's of a Prince**

It all began one night in Halloweentown two young boy's.  
Were on their way home they were late the two boy's.  
Looked at each other with frightening glance's they.  
Knew that their father was going to be angry with them for being out to late.

"Brother do you think that mama and papa will be mad at us?". Asked the younger brother

"I don't know about mom but I know that dad will". The older brother said to his little brother

The two boy's were the son's of the.  
Pumpkin King and Queen of Halloween town.

Prince Jacob was the oldest now he looked like their father.  
He had his father's look's not to mention that Jacob.  
Scare's just like him Jacob does look a little bit like his.  
Mother he had her hair only his was a light auburn color.

Prince Ryan is the youngest he looked more like their mother.  
Instead of their father Ryan however did inherited his father's.  
Singing ability where his older brother couldn't even sing.  
Ryan could not even scare he was shunned by the town and.  
Worst even his own friend's casted him out.

* * *

OK WELL i HOPE THAT THIS WAS OK SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN TO THE PRINCE'S.

WHEN THEY GOT HOME.

READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	2. Chapter 2

The two boy's walked to skellington manor.  
Where their father was waiting for them.  
The two boy's looked at each other then to.  
Their father who was angry at them especially.  
At Jacob the boy's father told them to get inside.

"Jacob Ryan what do you boy's think you were doing being out this late at night?". Jack said angrily to his son's

"We're sorry father we didn't mean to be out this late". Jacob said to their father

"(Sigh's) boy's go to your room's now". Jack said to his son's

"But father we really didn't mean to". Jacob said as he tried asking their father to forgive them

Jack gave him a look that sent.  
Shiver's down your spine the two boy's.  
Went to their room's they shared room's together.  
Ryan walked over to his bed and he layed down.

"Brother what do you think papa will do to us in the morning?". Ryan asked his older brother

"I don't know little brother who know's maybe he'll go easy on us". Jacob said to his little brother

* * *

OK WELL HERE'S CHAPTER TWO FOR YA.

SHOULD JACK GO EASY ON HIS SON'S OR SHOULD HE BE HARSH ON THEM.

READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next morning Ryan slowly got up.  
Hoping he didn't wake his older brother up.  
Ryan got dressed then he went downstairs.  
Ryan saw his father waiting for him the young Prince.  
Followed his father into his study Jack sat down beside his desk.

Ryan sat down beside his father.  
Jack looked at his young son with a stern.  
Yet firm look Ryan looked at his father.

"Ryan Nicholas Skellington do you know how worried we were about you two". Jack said with a little bit of anger in his voice

"I'm sorry papa it won't happen again". Ryan said

"It better not happen again for if it does your punishment will be much worse". He said to his young son

"Your dismissed Ryan would you send your brother down please". Jack said to Ryan

Ryan nodded to his father then walked out.  
Of the study and went to get his older brother.  
Ryan walked upstair's while humming the town's song.  
The young Prince walked into the room and saw that his.  
Older was still sleeping Ryan crept up to his brother's bed and he pulled the cover's off of him.

"Brother brother wake up papa want's to see you right now". Ryan said to Jacob who was still half asleep

"Come on bro just five more minute's please". Jacob said to Ryan

"Jacob do you want to wait untill papa come's up here and get's you himself?". Ryan said

"All right all right I'll be down in five minute's". Jacob said while getting out of his bed

Ryan went downstair's still humming.  
The young Prince saw his mother was.  
Talking to his father Ryan crept quietly down the stair's.

* * *

OH WHAT IS JACK AND SALLY TALKING ABOUT COULD IT BE ABOUT THEIR SON'S.

OR COULD IT BE ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE YOU DECIDE.

READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	4. Chapter 4

While Ryan listened to their parents conversation he saw his brother tiredly walking down the stairs  
he quietly laughed at his older brother who just sent him a tiredly glare Jacob walked over to him.  
Ryan told Jacob what their parents were talking about he said that their father was going to chose  
one of them to join in the Halloween scare-off Ryan knew that it wasn't going to be him Jacob saw.  
The disappointed look on his little brother's face he didn't like seeing his brother upset.

"Hey little bro cheer up I'll help you learn to be a good scarer". Jacob said in a whispered voice

"Really big brother do you think that I'll ever be a good scarer like you and Papa?". Ryan said to Jacob

Jacob nodded to Ryan who smiled back while the two boys talked their father heard them  
and walked to the staircase he looked at Jacob and Ryan Jack told the younger Prince.  
To go and play for awhile since he needed to talk to Jacob Ryan nodded and did what he  
was told the young Prince went outside to search for his friend Lock Deville.

He found Lock sitting down by the fountain sulking Ryan walked over to Lock.

"Hey Lock what's wrong?". Ryan said to his friend well only friend

"Oh nothing Ryan it's just that well we can't pull off anymore pranks right now". Lock lied to Ryan

Lock knew that the younger Pumpkin Prince would alway's help him for he was loyal to his friends  
the devil boy smiled a wicked smile to himself Lock could get the Prince to help him and his siblings.  
With the pranks and then Ryan would be the one to get in trouble not them it was a brilliant plan  
Then Lock knew who their first victim would be the Mayor.

* * *

OK SORRY IT TOOK ME AWHILE TO UPDATE IT BUT I'M HAVING WRITER'S BLOCK RIGHT NOW.

IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ON WHAT KIND OF PRANK LOCK AND RYAN COULD DO ON THE MAYOR.

PLEASE TELL ME ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALICEFAN1 AND COHEN'S CHICAS FOR REVIEWING THIS STORY.

THANK YOU GUY'S SOOOO MUCH YOU ARE MY FAVOURITE REVIEWER'S.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan and Lock went to the town hall the Prince walked to the window he looked into it  
and he saw that the Mayor wasn't there he did however see the plans just sitting on the.  
Desk Ryan gave Lock the thumbs up signaling that the coast was clear Lock went into the town hall  
the Prince went in after him the two walked over to the desk where the plans were the two boys.  
Gave each other a wicked smile Ryan took some of the plans while Lock took the other half.

The young Prince hid three of the plans under the benche's and Lock hid the other plans  
in the back room under a few things he snickered this will take that bumbling Mayor at least.  
An hour to find all the plans the devil boy turned to Ryan and told him that it was time to go  
Ryan and Lock ran quickly out the town hall before anyone could see them they went to the fountain and sat down.

"Ryan your okay bud man wait untill the Mayor finds the plans missing". Lock said while trying to contain his laughter

"Lock that was a good prank but don't you'll think that we'll get caught?". Ryan said to Lock

"No way how could we get caught nobody saw us". Lock said to the Prince

"Don't be so sure". A voice behind them said

Ryan and Lock turned around and saw Jacob standing behind them  
the younger Prince gulped how did his brother know it was them that.  
did the prank oh man he was going to be in sooo much trouble from his  
father Lock on the other hand took off before he could get into trouble.

* * *

OK SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NOW SHOULD JACOB BRING RYAN TO THEIR FATHER.

OR NOT JACK WILL NOT BE VERY HAPPY ABOUT THIS.

WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK SHOULD HAPPEN IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS I'LL BE GLAD TO HEAR THEM.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob grabbed Ryan by the arm before he could run off and the older Prince took him  
to the town hall where their father and the Mayor were waiting for them went they got.  
There Jacob opened the doors and he led Ryan inside where he was met with two angry  
glares from his father and the Mayor Jack then took Ryan into the back room where he could talk with him in private.

When they were in the back room Jack sat Ryan down then he sat down himself  
the Pumpkin King was extremely angry at Ryan for pulling such a prank like that.  
Jack glared an angry glare at the young Prince who just shrank back trying to  
avoid his father's glare.

"Ryan Nicholas Skellington what do you think you were doing". Jack yelled to his son

"Pulling a prank like that you know that without those plans". He said with anger in his voice

"Halloween could be ruined because of you". Jack said harshly to his young son

"Now for your punishment you are grounded for a month". The Pumpkin King said to Ryan

Jack then told the young Prince to go home and go to his room Ryan left the room  
while walking to the entrance of the town hall Ryan gave his brother a glare and not.  
A good glare either it was an evil glare the younger Prince left the town hall Ryan  
started heading for his home but was stopped by his brother.

"Hey Ryan what was with the evil looking glare for huh?". Jacob said to his little brother

"None of your business Jacob". Ryan said coldly to Jacob

"Hey if your mad at me for taking you to dad It was my duty to". Jacob said to Ryan

"Oh you're duty as what the next Pumpkin King?". Ryan hissed at his older brother

"Ryan what's with you I've never seen you act this way?". Jacob said to his little brother

"Well get used to it cause from now on, It's the only side of me that you'll ever see". Ryan said while walking away from Jacob

Jacob just stood there shocked at what his brother had said to him the older Prince sighed  
as he walked back to the town hall Ryan on the other hand was now at Skellington manor.  
He was in his room sitting down on his bed.

(Ryan starts singing)

I could be mean, I could be angry...  
You know that I could be just like you...

I could be fake, I could be stupid...  
You know that I could be just like you...

You thought you were standing beside me...  
You were only in my way...  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you...(just like you)

You thought you were there to guide me...  
You were only in my way...  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you...(just like you)

You thought you were there to guide me...  
You were only in my way...  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you...

I could be cold, I could be ruthless...  
You know I could be just like you...

I could be weak, I could be senseless...  
You know I could be just like you...

You thought you were standing beside me...  
You were only in my way...  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you...(just like you)

You thought you were there to guide me...  
You were only in my way...  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you...

All I own, cause I can't take living with you...  
I'm alone, So I won't turn out like you want me to...(No I won't turn out like you or father)

You thought you were standing beside me...  
You were only in my way...  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you...(just like you)

You thought that you were there to guide me...  
You were only in my way...  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you...(Never I'll never be like you)

You thought you were there to guide me...(yeah right)  
You were only in my way...  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you...

I could be mean, I could be angry...  
You know that I could be just like you...

(song ends)

Ryan walked to his window and opened it he could feel hot tears falling down his cheeks  
how could his father say that sort of thing to him that Halloween could be ruined because of him.  
Ryan now officially hated his father and brother he was starting to think that this town was not good for him  
so he will run away when everyone's asleep Ryan will never return to Haloween town.

* * *

OK SO WHAT DO YOU THINK WAS JACK A LITTLE HARSH ON RYAN OR NOT.

ALSO THE SONG IS CALLED (JUST LIKE YOU) BY THREE DAYS GRACE I DON'T OWN THE SONG.

I JUST THOUGHT IT ADDED TO RYAN'S ANGER TOWARD HIS FATHER AND BROTHER.

IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ON WHAT THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE I'LL BE GLAD TO HEAR THEM.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	7. Chapter 7

Soon night fell on the town of Halloween at Skellington manor Ryan was preparing to leave Halloween town  
he packed up a few things like extra clothe's food ect once he was done Ryan heard a rock hitting the window.  
He walked over to the window and the Prince opened it he saw Lock, Shock and Barrell standing just below his  
window they brought up a ladder where they got the ladder the Prince will never know he told them that he'll be right back.

Ryan began writing a note for his family when he finished it the young Prince  
grabbed his backpack and he started climbing the ladder jumped down when.  
He reached the bottom Lock, Shock and Barrell put the ladder away and then  
the trio and the Prince disappeared into the night they went to the graveyard.

"Ryan where will you go now?". Barrell asked the young Prince who just shrugged

"Yeah are you ever going, To come back at all?". Shock said to the Prince

Ryan didn't know what to say maybe one day he'll come back but untill then  
he won't ever come back Ryan said his goodbye's to the only friends he had.  
Then he left Ryan ran into the forest the young Prince looked back to his hometown  
he saw a glimpse of spiral hill the Prince kept on running he never wanted to see Halloween town for as long as he lived.

* * *

OK WELL I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT.

I HAD AN IDEA WHAT IF RYAN STUMBLED INTO THE REAL WORLD I WAS THINKING A PLACE CALLED LONDON.

I THOUGHT OF THE IDEA FROM WATCHING SWEENEY TODD MAYBE I'LL ADD THE CHARACTERS FROM THE MOVIE.

WHAT DO YOU THINK IF YOU HAVE ANY OTHER IDEAS I'LL BE GLAD TO HEAR THEM.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	8. Chapter 8

While Ryan was still running through the forest he stopped for a minute the Prince  
realized that he wasn't in the Hinterlands anymore in fact he was in the human world.  
Ryan quickly pulled on a cloak over him so nobody would see his face the young Prince  
ventured off into a small neighborhood he looked around while moving around in the shadows.

The Prince saw that some houses were all the same he knew that he would  
have to be careful not to reveal himself to the humans Ryan had heard.  
From his father that humans can be very dangerous if your not careful  
they could harm you the young Prince kept on walking through the shadows.

(Ryan starts singing)

_Horizen rising up to meet the purple dawn...  
Dust demon screaming, Bring an eagle to lead me on...  
For in my heart I carry such a heavy load...  
Hear I am, on mans road...  
Walking mans road, walking mans road, walking mans road..._

Ryan walked untill it started raining he groaned as the raindrops into his stitching making it come lose.

(continues singing)

_The rain comes, dreary, but there's no shelter I have found...  
It will be a long time till I find my abode...  
Here I am on, mans road, walking mans road...  
_  
The Prince wanders the lonely street for countless hours untill he came across a graveyard  
it was dark and very gloomy looking he walked up to a tomb and sat down beside it.  
Soon night fell upon the lonely street Ryan was hungry cold and now he was starting  
to feel a little bit sick as well.

(ends song)

_Moon rising, disguising, lonely streets in gay displays...  
The stars fade, the night shade falls and makes the world afraid...  
It waits in silence for the sky to explode...  
Here I am on mans road, walking mans road, walking mans road...  
Walking mans road, walking mans road, walking mans road..._

Ryan had his back against the tombstone and he fell asleep unknowing that he was being  
watched by a graveyard watcher.

* * *

OK SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT WHO IS THIS GRAVEYARD WATCHER?.

OH AND THE SONG IS CALLED (WALKING MANS ROAD) BY AMERICA I DON'T OWN THE SONG.

I JUST THOUGHT THAT IT SUITED RYAN ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO THANK COHEN'S CHICAS AND ALICEFAN1 FOR REVIEWING.

THIS STORY THANK YOU SO MUCH.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU


	9. Chapter 9

It was the next day Ryan woke up he looked around the Prince saw that he was lying down  
in a warm bed Ryan wondered how he got there then the young Prince saw someone.  
Standing in the doorway it was an old man he wore a grey shirt and overalls the man  
looked to be in his sixty's Ryan saw a kind expression on the man's face.

"Ah your awake lad that's good". The man kindly said to Ryan

"Wh-Wh-Who ar-ar-are yo-yo-you?". Ryan nervously said to the man

"My name is Regis and you lad?". Regis said to the young Prince

Ryan couldn't tell him his real name or where he came from he decided that he will make up  
a new name the Prince thought for a name he looked at Regis with a sad expression.

"My na-na-name is Lu-Lu-Lucas sir Lu-Lu-Lucas Fr-Fr-Frost". Lucas/Ryan said well lied to Regis

"Lucas huh? where ya from lad?". Regis asked Lucas/Ryan

"Uh I don't remember sir". Lucas said to Regis while pretending to be sad

* * *

OK SO SORRY THIS CHAPTERS SO SHORT I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE LAST ONE LONGER.

ALSO SHOULD I KEEP SAYING LUCAS/RYAN OR JUST CALL HIM LUCAS FROM NOW ON.

WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	10. Chapter 10

Regis handed Lucas a hot chocolate Regis looked closely at Lucas he saw a couple tears falling down  
his cheeks Regis moved closer to Lucas he put his hand on the boy's shoulder Lucas slowly took a sip.  
Of his drink it was good but there was something about Regis that Lucas wanted to know like how  
come he wasn't afraid of him the boy's mind boggled at the question in his mind.

"Mister Regis may I ask you something?". Lucas said to Regis

"Sure lad ask me anything". Regis kindly said to Lucas

"Why are you not afraid of me I mean just look at me I'm a ragdoll". Lucas said to Regis hoping for an answer

"Well you see lad I'm old and my eye's aren't what they used to be". Regis said Lucas felt sorry for him

Regis took out his glasses from his pocket and he put them on once they were on  
the man saw that Lucas was in fact a living ragdoll but to Lucas's surprise he wasn't.  
Shocked or frightened Regis smiled at Lucas.

"So you're not afraid of me mister Regis?". Lucas said to the old man

"Not at all lad I mean why should I be afraid of you?". Regis asked the young boy

* * *

OK SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK OF REGIS?.

IS HE A NICE OLD MAN OKAY WELL SORRY IF I DIDN'T ADD MORE DETAIL TO IT I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING.

ALSO ON A MORE IMPORTANT NOTE I JUST SAW MY FRIEND RON TONIGHT AND HE STILL ISN'T DOING TO GOOD.

I'M SAD RIGHT NOW ANYWAY WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	11. Chapter 11

Regis and Lucas talked together throughout the day then Regis was going to tell Lucas  
about a man who lives just down the street from him Lucas was paying full attention.  
To Regis it was something that he hasn't been doing with his parents back in Halloween town  
maybe he was an embarressment to his father well they won't have to worry about him anymore.

"Now Lucas about this man that I'm going to tell you about". Regis said to Lucas

"I want you to stay away from him he's a dangerous man". He added

"If you ever see him best to keep away from that man". Regis said to Lucas who was getting interested by what Regis said

(Regis starts singing)

Attend the tale of Sweeney Todd...  
His skin was pale and his eye was odd...  
He shaved the faces of gentlemen...  
Who never thereafter were heard of again...  
He trod a path that few have trod...  
Did Sweeney Todd...  
The demon barber of Fleet street...  
He kept a shop in London town...  
Of fancy clients and would renown...  
And what if none of their souls were saved...  
They went to their maker and impeccably shaved...  
By Sweeney...  
By Sweeney Todd...  
The demon barber of fleet street...

Regis took Lucas outside where he showed him fleet street Lucas now understood.

(Company sings)

Swing your razor wide!...  
Sweeney, hold it to the sky...  
Freely flows the blood of those who moralize...  
His needs were few his room was bare...  
He hardly uses his fancy chair...  
A mug of suds, and a leather strop...  
An apron, a towel, a pail, and a mop...  
For neatness he deservers a nod...  
Does Sweeney Todd...  
The demon barber of fleet street...  
Inconspicous Sweeney was...  
Quick and quiet and clean he was...  
Back of his smile, under his word...  
Sweeney heard music nobody heard...  
Sweeney pondered and Sweeney planned...  
Like a perfect machine he planned...  
Sweeney was smooth, Sweeney was subtle.  
Sweeney would blink, and rats would scuttle.  
Sweeney was smooth, Sweeney was subtle..  
Sweeney would blink, and rats would scuttle...  
Sweeney was smooth, Sweeney was subtle...  
Sweeney would blink, and rats would scuttle...  
Sweeney was smooth, Sweeney was subtle...  
Sweeney would blink, and rats would scuttle...  
Sweeney was smooth, Sweeney was subtle...  
Sweeney! Sweeney! Sweeney! Sweeney!  
Sweeney!...

Sweeney Todd...

(Regis sings)

Attend the tale of Sweeney Todd...

(Company sings)

Attend the tale of Sweeney Todd...

(Regis sings)

He served a dark and avengeful God...

(company sings)

He served a dark and avengeful God...

(Regis sings)

What happened then, well now that's the play...  
And he wouldn't want us to give it away...

(company ends the song)

Not Sweeney...  
Not Sweeney Todd...  
The demon barber of fleet street...

Regis brought Lucas back inside his home the young boy sat down on the wooden chair  
the old man sat down infront of Lucas the boy thought it might be all right to.  
Tell Regis where he came from since he seems so nice.

* * *

OKAY SO WHAT SHOULD LUCAS/RYAN DO TELL REGIS WHERE HE'S FROM OR NOT.

OH AND I DON'T OWN THE SONG FROM SWEENEY TODD.

IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER I'LL BE GLAD TO HERE THEM.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	12. Chapter 12

Lucas thought about telling Regis about where he came from but he decided to wait for awhile just  
untill he got used to living in London Regis saw how tired Lucas looked after all it was the day before.  
Halloween night Regis knew the legend of Jack Skellington he shivered when that name was mentioned  
Regis will tell Lucas about the Legend of Jack Skellington in the morning right now the old man took Lucas.

Into the small bedroom he told Lucas that he could stay the night the boy thanked Regis for his generosity  
as he climbed into the bed and soon fell into a deep sleep Regis smiled at Lucas he was starting to care.  
For the young boy as if he was like his own son the old man went to the living room and he sat down  
on his rocking chair hoping it will sooth his old bones Regis also fell asleep.

Lucas on the other hand was starting to have a nightmare he was dreaming about  
what this Sweeney Todd looked like and then when he did he started having terrible dreams.

(Inside dream)

_Lucas was helping Regis with the graveyard work his job was to carve the tombstone  
while he was doing that a strange odd looking man came into the graveyard he was.  
Looking for Regis he asked the old man if he would like a shave Regis of course refused  
but the strange man wasn't going to take no for an answer this made Lucas shiver.  
He and Regis went into the house Lucas was starting to feel very frightened of this man  
a few moments later Lucas heard Regis scream a blood-curdling scream the boy ran quickly into the house.  
Once he got inside what Lucas saw was a sick and twisted site he saw the strange man holding a bloodied up  
barber knive and lying on the ground next to him with his throat slit was Regis Lucas had tears falling down his cheeks.  
The barber looked at the boy with a sinister smile on his face Lucas screamed in pain for losing his kind friend he swore  
that he will avenge Regis by taking the life of the barber._

(End of dream)

Lucas woke up with a fright he was quite startled by the nightmare that he had  
he would definately tell Regis about it in the morning.

* * *

WOW NOW THAT WAS A FREAKY NIGHTMARE POOR LUCAS/RYAN SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT.

SHOULD STICK WITH THESE TWO OR SHOULD I GO BACK TO HALLOWEEN TOWN IF I GO BACK TO HALLOWEEN TOWN.

I'M GOING TO BE NEEDING IDEAS FOR WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN IN THE TOWN.

OH I HOPE THE DREAM WAS OKAY.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	13. Chapter 13

Meanwhile in Halloween town everyone was in an uproar making last minute change's and such  
Jack was getting very frusterated and very angry with the Mayor cause he wanted to make some.  
Last minute change's since when his younger son had hid the plans from them he was still angry with Ryan for pulling  
that little prank Jack thought it would be a good idea to have a little chat with him later the Pumpkin King told the Mayor.

That everything is fine for tonight the Mayor didn't agree to that though he was just about to protest  
but then he didn't since the Mayor knew not to make the Pumpkin King angry Jack left the town hall.  
On his way to his manor the Pumpkin King stopped for a moment he looked over to the fountain he  
remembered something that happend at that site something horrifying that happened to one of his son's.

(Enter flashback)

_It was late one night in Halloween town the Pumpkin King was just on his  
way home to spend some time with Sally since he knew his children would be.  
In bed while walking towards his home Jack noticed that one of his son's was  
sitting down by the fountain it was his youngest son and from the look of it he was holding.  
His arm Jack walked over to his young son when he got closer Jack saw that his son's  
arm was bleeding very badly the King kneeled down to his son._

"What happened Ryan?". Jack calmly said to his young son

Ryan hesitated for a moment Jack looked at his son's arm he noticed five claw marks  
they were deep Ryan had been attack by a strange beast that had been roaming around.  
In the Hinterlands but now had found it's way into the town Jack looked around to see if he  
could spot the beast who had harmed his little boy but he didn't see any sign of it.

"Don't worry son I won't let anyone harm you". Jack said to his son

(End flashback)

Jack was now starting to think if he should be harsh on Ryan anymore after all it was just  
a prank even he himself has done that prank before with his father and the Mayor when he.  
Was Ryan's age Jack had also promised himself that he won't let anyone ever harm him or his  
wife and other son but he broke that promise Jack had harm his son not physically but mentally.

* * *

OK WELL WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ALSO IF YOU'RE WONDERING WHY IS RYAN HAD BLOOD ON HIS ARM.

IN THE FLASHBACK IT'S BECAUSE HE WASN'T BORN LIKE HIS BROTHER JACOB.

HE WAS CREATED BY DR. FINKLESTEIN THE SAME WAY HE CREATED SALLY ONLY INSTEAD OF USING.

LEAVES FOR STUFFING HE USED BLOOD INSTEAD.

ANYWAY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	14. Chapter 14

Meanwhile in London at the small house by the graveyard Lucas was starting to miss his family  
especially his father even if he was strict but it didn't mean that he didn't love him Lucas was outside.  
Walking around the graveyard he remembered when he would alway's accompanied his father when he  
was walking to the town hall Lucas then felt a couple of tears falling down his cheeks.

"Did I do the right thing by running away?". He thought to himself

(Lucas/Ryan starts singing)

Hey dad look at me...  
Think back and talk to me...  
Did I grow up according to plan...  
And do you think I'm wasting my time...  
Doing things I wanna do...  
But It hurts when you disapprove all along...

And now I try to make it...  
I just want to make you Proud...  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you...  
I can't pretend that I'm all right...  
And you can't change me...

Cuz we lost It all...  
Nothing last's forever...  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect...  
Now It's too late...  
And we can't go back...  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect...

I try not to think...  
About the pain I feel inside...  
Did you know that you used to be my hero?...  
All the days that you spend with me...  
Now seems so far away...  
And It feels like you don't care anymore...

And now I try to make It...  
I just want to make you Proud...  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you...  
I can't stand another fight...  
And you can't change me...

Cuz we lost it all...  
Nothing lasts forever...  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect...  
Now It's just too late...  
And we can't go back...  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect...

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said...  
Nothing's gonna make this right again...  
Please don't turn your back...  
I can't believe it's hard to talk to you...  
But you don't understand...

Cuz we lost it all...  
Nothing lasts forever...  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect...  
Now it's just to late...  
And we can't go back...  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect...

Cuz we lost it all...  
Nothing lasts forever...  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect...  
Now it's just too late...  
And we can't go back...  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect...

(Song ends)

Lucas felt more and more tears falling down his face he didn't want Regis to see this  
the young ragdoll boy walked back to Regis's place the old man noticed dried tears.  
On Lucas's face he kneeled down to the young boy.

* * *

OK SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE SONG I DON'T OWN IT.

WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	15. Chapter 15

The young ragdoll boy slowly walked into the small house London was surely a different place then Halloween town then  
he could smell a revolting smell coming from fleet street to the humans that kind of smell could make you sick but to.  
Halloween towners it smelled delicious the young ragdoll boy wanted to check what that revolting aroma was but he  
didn't want to leave Regis behind the young ragdoll boy decided that he will go find what ever was making that revolting aroma.  
Then he'll come back before Regis finds him gone Lucas opened the window that was beside the bed and he began to climb  
out Lucas didn't hid in the shadows this time since it was Halloween why should he hide the ragdoll boy began walking down the street.

While walking to fleet street Lucas saw a meat pie shop when he went closer to it he saw an older man running quickly  
down the stairs the man took one look at Lucas and then he ran while knocking poor Lucas over the ragdoll boy slowly.  
Got up glacing at the direction where that rude man ran off to Lucas wondered what kind of man he was the older man  
wore a victorian outfit covered by a brown coat Lucas didn't want to find out what kind of job that man did.

"I wonder who he was?". Thought Lucas who then saw another man running down the stairs

But this man was younger looking then the older man the young man ran he also knocked poor Lucas  
down but he helped him up and quickly apologized Lucas accepted his apology the young man introduced.  
Himself as Anthony Hope Lucas asked Anthony who runs the meat pie shop he said that it was run by a woman  
named Nellie Lovett Anthony then told him of a man named Sweeney Todd that lives with Mrs. Lovett.

"Excuse me Anthony what does this Sweeney Todd do?". Lucas asked Anthony

"He's a barber well I'd better go now take care lad". Anthony said to Lucas who waved at him

A barber Lucas wanted to get a better look at this Sweeney Todd but when he tried to get  
closer to the shop he saw the door opening and a man walked out with a wicked smile on his face.  
The look on that man's face was starting to scare Lucas maybe being away from Halloween town was  
not a good idea then Lucas heard the man sing.

(Sweeney Todd sings)

And I'll never see Johanna...  
No I'll never hug my girl to me-FINISHED...  
(shouting)Alright you sir how about a shave?...  
Come and visit your good friend Sweeney...  
You sir, you sir? welcome to the grave...

Sweeney walked down the stairs and into the street he took one look at the ragdoll boy.

"Be careful when you're around here lad or it may end in tragedy". Sweeney said to Lucas which frightened the poor boy

(Sweeney Todd sings)

I will have vengeance...  
I will have salvation...  
(shouting) who sir? you sir?...  
No ones in the chair, come on! come on!...  
Sweeney's waiting. I want you bleeder's...  
You sir, anybody.  
Gentlemen now don't be shy!...

Not one man, no nor ten men...  
Nor a hundred can assuage me-  
I will have you!  
And I will get him back even as he gloats...  
In the meantime I'll practice on less honorable throats...  
And my Lucy lies in ashes...  
And I'll never see my girl again...

But the work waits...  
I'm alive at last...  
And I'm full of joy...

(Sweeney ends the song)

Lucas on the other hand ran out of fleet street there was no way that he'll go back there again  
the young ragdoll boy went back to the graveyard he was very frightened of that Sweeney Todd.  
Character he was even more scarier then his father Regis was right about him the old man  
was standing behind him Lucas turned around to see Regis looking at him with a stern look.

"Lucas where were you? you had me really worried". Regis said in a calm but firm tone

"Sorry Regis I didn't mean to worry you". Lucas said in an innocent tone

"Oh that's alright Lucas". Regis said to him in a calm tone

* * *

OK WELL I HOPE THIS ONE HAS SOME DETAIL IN IT SORRY IF THE LAST CHAPTER DIDN'T.

BUT I WAS NOT IN A HAPPY MOOD SO SORRY ABOUT THAT ANYWAY I DO HOPE THAT YOU'LL LIKE THIS CHAPTER.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF SWEENEY TODD WHEN HE TALKED TO LUCAS/RYAN LIKE THAT OH.

AND I DON'T OWN THE SONG EITHER OR THE SWEENEY TODD CHARACTER'S.

I ONLY PUT HAVE OF THE SONG IT'S CALLED (EPIPHANY) I LIKE THE SWEENEY TODD MUSIC.

EVEN IF IT SOUNDS CREEPY SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT.

PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	16. Chapter 16

Regis took one look at Lucas who seemed very frightened the old man wondered what or who could've  
frightened Lucas so much Regis then kneeled down to the young ragdoll boy and the old man put.  
A hand on the boy's shoulder which made the boy shiver Regis had a kind smile on his face the ragdoll  
boy looked up to Regis with terrified eye's the old man tried to calm the young boy down.

"How was you're day Lucas?". Regis gently said to the young ragdoll boy, "Good for the most part. I got a chance to see some of the neighborhood.  
And some of the neighbor's as well. One of them told me to becareful because things will end in tragedy or something. The ragdoll boy said that last  
part very quickly so Regis didn't hear it that well.

"Wait Lucas what did you say?". Regis said in a confused manner, "I uh said um one of the neighbor's. Said to becareful because things.  
Will end in tragedy or something like that". Lucas had said in a nervous tone

"And who was this neighbor that said that to you Lucas?". The old man gently said to the young ragdoll boy, "Well um it was uh um". Lucas was trying to say the words but he was nervous that Regis would be angry with him, "Now Lucas you know that you. Can alway's tell me what's on.  
You're mind you know". Regis kindly said to Lucas

"It was Sweeney Todd the demon barber of fleet street". The young ragdoll boy said to Regis while closing his eye's preparing for.  
Regis to yell at him but to Lucas's surprise the old man didn't yell at him.

Although he was a bit angry at Lucas for not telling him that he was on fleet street Regis was a calm man  
the old man gave Lucas a small warning to never go to fleet street again.

* * *

OK SORRY IT'S SO SHORT I HOPE IT'S DETAILED GOOD BECAUSE BEFORE I WAS HAVING A BIT OF.

TROUBLE DOING DETAIL'S AND STILL AM SOMETIMES SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT.

IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEA'S ON WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

I'LL BE GLAD TO HEAR THEM.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	17. Chapter 17

Meanwhile back in Halloween town Jack Skellington had just gotten home only to find Sally looking so heartbroken  
and Jacob was trying his best to comfort her the Pumpkin King walked over to his wife and son he didn't like.  
To see Sally upset the King sat down beside his Queen and he tried to put his arms around her but Sally refused  
Jack was shocked when Sally refused his comfort he then told Jacob to go so he could talk to Sally alone Jacob left.  
As soon as Jacob was out of the living room Jack turned to his wife who had tears running down her beautiful face.

"Sally my love what's the matter?". The Pumpkin King gently asked his wife

"Jack our son is gone". Sally said while sobbing as Jack quickly held her in his arms

"Gone what do you mean gone?". The King gently asked his wife while trying to comfort her

Sally handed Jack a note that Ryan had left for them the Pumpkin King carefully began to read the note  
Jack didn't know what to do now his young son was gone before he could apologize to him he now felt.  
That this was his fault the Pumpkin King knew what he had to do Jack will find his son and apologize to him  
the King felt like he was the worst father ever the Pumpkin King held his head in shame.

"Sally it's my fault that Ryan's gone". The King said to his wife

* * *

OK SORRY IF IT'S UNDETAILED BUT MY HANDS ARE A LITTLE BIT SHAKY RIGHT NOW.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA'S FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.

I'LL BE GLAD TO HEAR THEM.

ALSO SORRY IF IT'S SO SHORT.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	18. Chapter 18

The Pumpkin King held his head in shame his young son was gone and it was all his fault  
Jack had to notify the town about Ryan's disppearence the King was worried about his young son.  
All he wants is to have him back home again the Pumpkin King left the manor and he began walking to  
the town hall on the way there Jack was starting to regret himself for what he had said to his young son.  
The Pumpkin King walked slower then usual the Mayor saw Jack looking so down this worried the Mayor  
he ran to Jack with his worried look.

"Jack, what's wrong?". The Mayor said in a worried tone

"Mayor call a town meeting and I'll tell everyone then". Jack sadly said to the Mayor who started walking away to announce the meeting

The Pumpkin King looked up at the darkened sky as a single tear fell down his face  
Jack noticed Lock, Shock and Barrell talking to each other but he didn't bother them.  
The King stopped at the fountain the one place where he alway's stopped to think  
the fountain was also the very place where he would alway's spend with his young son.

"Ryan where are you my son?". He thought to himself while letting another tear fall

(Jack sings a song)

Will I lose my dignity...  
Will someone care...  
Will I wake tomorrow...  
From this nightmare...

Will I lose my dignity...  
Will someone care...  
Will I wake tomorrow...  
From this nightmare...

Will I lose my dignity...  
Will someone care...  
Will I wake tomorrow...  
From this nightmare...

(Song ends)

The King sighed sadly as he kept remembering all those memories of him with his younger son  
and now that he was gone he can't seem to stop remembering the King will find Ryan.  
Even if it takes him a whole year he vowed to himself that he will find his son even  
if it kills him a second time the Pumpkin King stood up and went to the town hall.

* * *

OK SO SORRY IF IT'S A LITTLE BIT UNDETAILED AND SHORT BUT LATELY MY HANDS HAVE BEEN SHAKING.

PROBABLY FROM THE COLD SINCE I DON'T DO WELL IN WINTER.

ANYWAY'S WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ALSO I DON'T OWN THE SONG (WILL I LOSE MY DIGNITY) IT'S FROM RENT.

I THOUGHT THAT IT SUITED JACK IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA'S FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.

I'D BE VERY GRATEFUL PLEASE TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW'S.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	19. Chapter 19

Meanwhile at the graveyard in London Lucas was walking around looking at the gravestones they  
were a little similar to the one's back in Halloween town the ragdoll boy was starting to feel a little.  
Bit homesick he missed his friends Lock, Shock and Barrell even his other friend Samara who he was very  
fond of her the two of them knew each other since they were like two years old Lucas still remembered the song.  
That she alway's sang it was a very creepy song that could send you shiver's down you're spine Samara was a young ghost  
girl that Lucas liked he still missed her though every night he swore that he could he her singing that creepy song of her's.

(Lucas sings Samara's song for her)

_Here we go...  
The world is spinning...  
When it stop's...  
It's just beginning...  
Sun comes up...  
We live and we cry...  
Sun goes down...  
And then we all die..._

Here we go...  
The world is spinning...  
When stop's...  
It's just beginning...  
Sun comes up...  
We live and we cry...  
Sun goes down...  
And then we all die...

(Song ends)

That song still sent shiver's down Lucas's spine as he finished that song the young ragdoll boy thought he saw  
someone going into the forest it looked like his friend Samara he thought he should follow the person but then he.  
Thought about Regis Lucas didn't know what to do follow the person or stay with Regis the young ragdoll boy was thought  
very hard then he noticed that the person stopped from going into the forest and was looking at Lucas with deep red eye's.

* * *

OK SORRY IT'S A BIT SHORT AND UNDETAILED BUT I WANTED TO INTRODUCE YOU TO SAMARA MY NEW CHARACTER.

SHE'S NOT THE SAME SAMARA FROM THE RING ALSO I DON'T OWN THE SONG FROM THE RING IT'S CALLED (SAMARA'S SONG).

SAMARA DOES HAVE THE SAME NAME AS THE ONE FROM THE RING BUT MINE IS DIFFERENT.

ALSO WHAT SHOULD LUCAS DO FOLLOW SAMARA OR STAY WITH REGIS PLEASE TELL ME.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	20. Chapter 20

Lucas began to follow the young ghost girl into the forest he was just hoping that it wasn't a trap  
or anything the ragdoll boy sighed as he thought why would Samara lead him into the forest unless.  
She's trying to get him to come back to Halloween town well she could try but he'll never return  
to that place ever again Lucas tried to catch up with the ghost girl but she suddenly vanished into a familiar holiday tree.

"Samara just give it up I'm never going back". Ryan yelled into the holiday tree

The ghost girl emerged right infront of Ryan looking very angry at him  
the young ragdoll started backing slowly backing away from Samara.

"Listen to me Ryan Nicholas Skellington, You need to come home". Samara yelled angrily to the Prince who just glared at her

"I'm never going back Samara never". Ryan said angrily to Samara who looked at him

Ryan stood there feeling some tears falling down his face who does Samara think she is  
she couldn't tell him what to do the ghost girl was beginning to sound alot like his father.  
Samara floated right into the ragdoll boy's face the ghost girl told Ryan about his parents notifying  
the whole town about his disappearence and also that his brother had gone missing as well.

"What do you mean that Jacob is gone?". Ryan said to the ghost girl

"He probably went to look for you". Samara angrily said to the ragdoll boy

They stood there staring at each other for awhile without knowing that they were being watched  
by the Skellington Prince who was happy knowing that his little brother was all right but probably won't.  
Be when their father get's to him Jacob accidently stepped onto a branch and it broke in half  
Ryan and Samara quickly turned around and saw Jacob the teenaged Prince walked over to Ryan and Samara.

"Ryan we have been worried sick about you". Jacob gently said to his little brother

"Jacob Samara you two can forget that I'll ever come back home". The young ragdoll boy angrily said to his friend and brother

(Ryan starts to sing)

_You can't take me Yeah!!!_

Gotta fight another fight- I got to run another night...  
Get it out- check it out...  
I'm on my way and it don't feel right...

Samara and Jacob just stared at Ryan while the young Prince started to run from them  
the teenaged Prince and ghost girl began to chase Ryan down.

(Ryan sings louder)

_I gotta get me back- I can't be beat and that's a fact...  
It's OK- I'll find a way...  
You ain't gonna take me down no way_...

_Don't judge a thing untill you know what's inside it...  
Don't push me- I'll fight it...  
Never gonna give in- never gonna give it up no...  
If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it...  
You can't come uninvited...  
Never gonna give in- never gonna give it up no...  
You can't take me I'm free..._

The young ragdoll boy looked back to see if he was being followed sure enough he was  
Ryan scoffed then he kept on running he could see the end of the forest.

_Why did it all go wrong?- I wanna know what's going on...  
And what's this holding me?...  
I'm not where I'm supposed to be..._

Don't judge a thing untill you know what's inside it...  
Don't push me- I'll fight it...  
Never gonna give in- never gonna give it up no...  
If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it...  
You can't come uninvited...  
Never gonna give in- never gonna give it up no...  
You can't take me I'm free...

I gotta fight another fight...  
I gotta fight with all my might...  
I'm getting out- So check it out...  
Ya- you're in my way...  
So you better watch out...

CAUSE I'M FREE...

Don't judge a thing untill you know what's inside it...  
Don't push me- I'll fight it...  
Never gonna give in- never gonna give it up no...  
If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it...  
You can't come uninvited...  
Never gonna give in- never gonna give it up no...  
You can't take me I'm free...

(Song ends)

Ryan ran out of the forest while Jacob and Samara stopped a few feet from Ryan  
the young ragdoll boy told them that he was never coming back.

* * *

OK WOW THAT WAS LONG ALSO I HOPE THAT MY DETAILING IS GETTING BETTER I'M STILL HAVING A BIT OF TROUBLE WITH THAT.

SO WHAT SHOULD JACOB AND SAMARA DO GO AND TELL JACK THAT THEY SAW RYAN OR NOT.

ALSO THE SONG IS CALLED ( YOU CAN'T TAKE ME) BY BRYAN ADAMS I JUST THOUGHT IT SUITED THIS CHAPTER.

WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT PLEASE TELL ME.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	21. Chapter 21

When Lucas was back into the graveyard he looked back and saw Samara and Jacob in the forest  
they wouldn't dare set foot into the human world without the King's permission at least Lucas was.  
Safe for now untill they go and tell the King that they have found him great now the whole town will  
probably come and look for him Lucas didn't want to found be anyone the young ragdoll boy glared at Samara and Jacob.

He went back to the small house where he shared with Regis but when he got there the light's were off  
Lucas had a funny feeling that something happened to Regis he cautiously went inside the house being careful.  
He looked on the floor Lucas saw blood on the floor the young ragdoll boy feared that Regis was hurt Lucas  
then saw someone moving in the darkness the figure lifted a flashlight to his face.

"(Gasp) Sweeney Todd wh-what ar-ar-are do-do-doing he-he-here?". Lucas asked the man while backing away from him

"I told you things well end in tragedy lad didn't I". Sweeney threatenly said to Lucas while moving towards him

Lucas then saw Regis lying there on the floor with his throat slit beside Sweeney's feet tears were  
welling up in Lucas's eye's his nightmare that he had was real he looked at Sweeney with hatred.  
In his eye's Sweeney just stood there smiling that wicked smile at him as Lucas screamed in pain  
for losing his kind old friend Sweeney was about to leave when he was confronted by Jacob and samara.

* * *

OK SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT WOW THAT WAS SAD.

WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEAS.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	22. Chapter 22

Ryan had more tears falling down his cheeks when he saw Regis the young ragdoll boy was so upset  
about losing his kind old friend Jacob and Samara tried to get Ryan out of the house and away from Sweeney.  
But he wouldn't move the young ragdoll boy just stayed with Regis's body he didn't dare move Ryan was too heartbroken  
to move from his friend Jacob had no choice but to carry his brother out of there he quickly grabbed Ryan and started bringing him outside.  
Ryan then started thrashing at his brother to let him go that didn't stop Jacob he was determined to get his little brother  
home to safety even though Jacob got a few marks on him by Ryan who was still trying to get out of his brother's grasp.

"Let me go now Jacob". Ryan threatenly said to his older brother

"Sorry Ryan I'm not going to let you go". Jacob said to Ryan who started biting him

Jacob grunted in pain while his little brother kept biting him he then had no choice but to let him go good thing they were  
halfway in the forest the teenaged Prince looked at his hand there were bite marks Jacob asked Ryan why he would bite him.  
Him his own brother Ryan told Jacob that he had to for not letting him stay with Regis's body he also told Jacob that he hated  
him the teenaged Prince stood there in shock how could Ryan say that to him.

"Ryan what has gotten into you little bro?". Jacob said while trying to go near him

"Listen Jacob you don't know what it's like to lose a friend". Ryan said in a threaten tone

Then without knowing Ryan leapt at Jacob and the two brother's started fighting each other without knowing  
that Samara went to Halloween town to get the King and Queen Ryan lashed at Jacob he was angry at Jacob.  
For not letting him go back to his friend the teenaged Prince didn't want to hurt his little brother.

(song starts in background)

_Brother my brother...  
Tell me what are we fighting for...  
We've got to end this war...  
We should love one another...  
Oh, can't we pretend...  
This war never began...  
We can try...  
Brother my brother..._

Ryan rolled Jacob onto his back and started thrashing at him.

_We face each other from different sides...  
The anger burns can't remember why...  
It's kind of crazy to cause so much pain...  
Our foolish prides makes us this way..._

We watch our world fall apart...  
Tell me what good is winning...  
When you lose you're heart...

Jacob then rolled Ryan onto his back gently without hurting him  
and he held his arms down onto the ground Ryan kicked Jacob in the ribs.

_Brother my brother...  
Tell me what are we fighting for...  
Isn't life worth so much more...  
We should love one another...  
Oh, can't we just pretend...  
This war never began...  
Tell me why...  
Brother my brother..._

Yes...  
We can try...  
Brother my brother...

Then Samara came back with the King and Queen only to see the two brother's  
fighting.

_Let's take a moment to look deep inside...  
And say we're willing to give love a try...  
We're not as different as we seem to be...  
There's so much more to me then what you see..._

It don't have to be this way...  
Think about the consequences...  
Then turn around and walk away...

Brother my brother...  
Tell me what are we fighting for...  
Isn't life worth so much more...  
We should love one another...  
Oh, can't we just pretend...  
This war never began...  
Tell me why...  
Brother my brother...

Brother my brother...  
Tell me what are we fighting for...  
Isn't life worth so much more...  
We should love one another...  
Oh, can't we just pretend...  
This war never began...  
Tell me why...  
Brother my brother...

(Song ends)

The two brother's are still fighting and not even noticing their parents are watching them fight  
Jack didn't know what to do he was at a loss Jack couldn't bare to see his son's fighting each other.

* * *

OK WOW I BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING DID YA TWO BROTHER'S FIGHTING.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT SHOULD JACK INTERVENE THE FIGHTING.

ALSO THE PART OF THE FOREST THAT THEIR IN HAS A CLIFF.

SHOULD ONE OF THE BROTHER'S BE PUSHED OVER THE CLIFF OR NOT.

ALSO I DON'T OWN THE SONG IT'S CALLED ( BROTHER MY BROTHER) IT'S OWNED BY BLESSID UNION BROTHERS.

I THOUGHT IT SUITED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	23. Chapter 23

The two brother's continued fighting not knowing that there was cliff next to them  
they began to roll each other untill one of them gives up the fight and it wasn't going to.  
Be Ryan all he wanted to do was to stay with Regis's body but no his brother dragged him  
out before he could even say goodbye Ryan hated his brother now.

"You couldn't let me even say goodbye to Regis". Ryan said through angry tears

"Regis who's Regis the man that was standing or the one lying down?". Jacob asked his brother while trying to get him off

"The man who was standing was Sweeney Todd he killed Regis". Ryan explained to Jacob

Ryan then kicked Jacob in the ribs making him move off of him  
the teenaged Prince then noticed a cliff beside Ryan when the young Prince.  
Got up he didn't see the cliff behind him he then started feeling the edge crumbling under him  
the edge then broke off letting the young Prince to fall Jacob grabbed Ryan's hand just in time.

"Brother don't let go". Ryan said with fear in his voice

"I won't let go Ryan you're my brother". Jacob said to Ryan

But Ryan's hand was slipping through jacob's hand the younger Prince had his whole life flash  
infront of his eye's he was now getting scared then Jack came and grabbed Ryan's other hand.  
The young Prince's hand slipped out of Jacob's the Pumpkin King's grip was beginning to loosen  
up he couldn't afford to lose his young son Samara was trying to calm the Queen down.

Then it happened Jack lost his grip on Ryan as the young Prince began to fall down into the darkness  
crevasse below Jack yelled into the air as his young son was gone Sally was devasted so was Jacob he had lost his only brother.

* * *

OK SORRY IF IT'S CHOPPY AND UNDETAILED BUT I'M HAVING PROBLEMS WITH MY COMPUTER.

ANYWAY WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NOW.

JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO AND I'M DONE.

BUT DON'T WORRY ABOUT RYAN HE'S NOT DEAD BECAUSE I'M GOING TO MAKE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY.

MAYBE YOU COULD HELP ME WITH THE SEQUEL COHEN'S CHICAS.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	24. Chapter 24

The Pumpkin King was devastated that his young son was gone he felt tears rolling down his face  
Jacob felt like his whole world had fallen apart he had lost his little brother The Pumpkin King felt.  
Heartbroken and also felt that this whole thing was his fault if only he hadn't said Halloween could've been ruined  
thing to Ryan he might've still be here alive the King stood up and sadly began to walk away Sally caught up with her husband.

"Jack what are we going to do now?". Sally sadly asked her husband while tears fell down her face

The Pumpkin King didn't know what to do anymore he felt like giving the pumpkin Throne up  
that's how heartbroken he was Jack just shook his head meaning that he didn't know what to do.  
The Pumpkin King just walked away from Sally and the other's Jack was going into further into  
the forest trying to hide his sadness from the world but he failed at it him the pumpkin King actually fails at something.

"I'll never see my little boy again". Jack sadly thought to himself

(Song in background starts)

_I'm so tired of being here...  
I tried to kill the pain...  
Suppressed by all my childish fears...  
But only brought more(so much more)  
And If you have to leave..._

Jack walked into the graveyard and sat down on spiral hill.

_I wish that you would just leave...  
I lay, dying...  
Because your presence still lingers here...  
And I'm pouring...  
And it won't leave me alone...  
Crimson regret..._

The Pumpkin King buried his head in his arms as he felt more and more tears falling.

_And betrayel...  
These wounds won't seem to heal..._

This pain is just too real...  
There's just too much time that cannot erase...  
Praying....

Bleeding...  
And screaming...  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears...  
When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears...  
And I held your hand all of these years...  
But you still have me...

"Ryan I'm so sorry I'm so very sorry". Jack said sadly to himself while wiping some of his tears away

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light...  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind...  
Your face it haunts my once pleasent dreams...  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me..._

Jack then got up and walked into town and towards the fountain.

_These wounds won't seem to heal...  
Do you remember me?...  
This pain is just too real...  
Theres just too much time that cannot erase...  
Will you be on the other side?..._

Jack then sat down beside the fountain the Mayor saw Jack looking so sad  
he wondered what could've happened.

_Or will you forget me?..._

When you cried I'd wipe all of your fears...  
When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears...  
And I held your hand for all these years...  
But you still have me...

I've tried _so hard to tell myself that your gone...  
And though you're still with me...  
I've been alone all along..._

The Mayor walked up to the Pumpkin King and was about to ask  
him what was wrong but the King didn't want to see or talk to anybody.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears...  
When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears...  
And I held your hand for all these years...  
But you still have me..._

My wounds cry for the grave...  
My soul cries for deliverance...  
Will I be denied...  
My suicide...

(Song ends in background)

But the Mayor persisted on asking him what was wrong.

"Jack what's wrong?". The Mayor asked the pumpkin king

"Mayor I'm not in the mood to talk right now". Jack solemnly said to the Mayor

"Did you find Ryan Jack?". The Mayor asked

Then Jack told him everything about the two Prince's fighting and that his youngest son plummeted  
down off a cliff the Mayor switched his happy face into his worried and sad face he went to tell everyone.  
That the young Prince was gone for good.

The end or is it?.

* * *

OK SORRY IF THE ENDING DIDN'T SOUND GOOD WOW THIS WAS A SAD CHAPTER TO WRITE.

IT MADE ME CRY SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE SONG FOR THE BACKGROUND.

DON'T WORRY i'LL BE MAKING A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY IT'LL BE CALLED WINGS OF HOPE.

OR SHOULD I CALL IT THROUGH THE EYE'S OF A PRINCE:PART TWO?.

ALSO I DON'T OWN THE SONG MY IMMORTAL IT BELONGS TO EVANESCENCE.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


End file.
